An initial report has been published on genetics of infant mental test performance, in which scores of twins and singletons were compared. A study of the effects of social status and race on performance at four and seven years has also been published. Additional data for IQ and over 20 subtests at four and seven years are being analyzed in terms of familial resemblance, performance in twins, and group differences.